


Key

by elenam



Series: A to Z [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Wyatt wants to give Lucy a key to his apartment, but it doesn’t go as planned.





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoy that one shot I wrote ages ago. Indulge in a little fluff while we wait for the movie/wrap up of timeless in December!

He carried it with him everywhere for two weeks, a constant weight in his jeans pocket to remind him of its presence, until he finally found the courage to wrap his fingers around the cold metal of the key. But, it was not enough for him to actually take it out and give it to her. He still needed a nudge in that direction to make a move.

It was almost a week later, after that first wrap of his fingers, that he took it out of his pocket for the first time. After seven days of memorizing a speech in his head, making corrections every time a sentence didn’t sound as perfect as he intended it to be and practicing his text until he didn’t even have to think about it anymore, but just let the words flow out of his mouth, after those seven days, he finally had enough courage to take the stupid key out of his pocket and fidget with it. He was finally ready to give it to her.

But of course, it didn’t go as planned at all. He thought he had everything settled. Expect he wasn’t expecting for Lucy to burst in the conference room as he was standing in the middle of it, fidgeting with a key and repeating aloud, “Lucy will you move in with me?” with different tones and stretches to find the ones that would sound both confident and convincing.

To say Lucy was shocked when she opened the door and walked on him in that particular position was an understatement. 

That was the last thing she had been expecting when the day had started. She thought it would just be an ordinary day like the ones from the past weeks. Emma was on some sort of strange and scary break as she had yet to take out the mothership after 34 days of standing still. Thinking she was preparing some sort of big coup, everybody had been on the verge, trying to spend as many hours as they could investigating every single movement she had made ever since her first travel months ago. They all desperately wanted to figure out what she was up to before it was too late. They needed to have the upper hand for a change. She was always one step ahead of them and every single member of the team was tired of it. 

That was why Lucy had come upstairs to the conference room where she knew Wyatt had been hiding all morning. She needed to get him for a meeting which was about to start with agent Christopher, so everyone could share what their research had allowed them to find as intel. 

She really wasn’t expecting to be asked, indirectly that is, to move in Wyatt. So she just pretended she didn’t hear him and instead said; “Wyatt, agent Christopher is waiting for us downstairs,” before leaving him dumbstruck, the mouth wide open in surprise, standing dumbly in the middle of the conference room, a cold metal key in his hands. 

And with a heart beating faster and louder than it ever did, Lucy rushed downstairs, trying to pretend that she didn’t hear anything while she perfectly knew she wouldn’t be able to do that. 

Did Wyatt really want to move in with her? Were they ready for that? They had been dating for six months by then. Six months since the reveal of her mother’s implication in the tangled web of Rittenhouse. Six months since she had rushed back to him in tears, needing his words to calm her down, needing to hear him; her rock, her safe place to land, needing him say to her that everything was going to be okay. Six months since they had kissed for the second time, if you counted that moment shared in front of Bonnie and Clyde. Six months since she had left running after that second kiss, afraid she had ruined everything between to two of them by finally allowing her true feelings to show. Six months since he had found her a couple of hours later, curled up on a couch at Mason Industries. Six months since he had told her he was ready for this, to explore the possibilities with her. Six months since she had replied she needed time to think first, too shaken up by her mother’s revelation. 

She had stayed with Jiya for two weeks after that, just until she could find a place of her own. Wyatt had offered her a place at his apartment too, but she just needed some space, some time to clear her head until she could finally think straight again. And then, after two weeks, when she finally settled into her own place, not her mother’s, not Noah’s, not Jiya’s, she realized that what she wanted and needed was simple. It was Wyatt. 

So it had been six months, well 5 months and two weeks to be exact, since she had told him everything and since they were officially dating. But were they ready to move in together? There were still moments where Lucy felt like what they had was still fragile. She knew that Wyatt had told her he was ready to put Jessica in his past. He had told her so after that failed attempt to bring her back. He had told her that his new meaning in life was to protect the people close to him, to protect her and be there for her. And he had repeated it times and times again.

But would he ever love her enough or she’d always be a pale replacement compared to what Jessica had been? Doubts like that plagued her thoughts more and more frequently the longer she had been dating him because she was afraid one day he’d just leave her, not able to see them being what she wanted them to be ultimately; fully committed. It was a talk she knew she needed to have with him, she just always thought there would be a better moment and kept pushing it till later. But apparently, she was going to have to find the courage to address the subject before she found herself moving in boxes of her personal belongings in his apartment, the ghost of Jessica’s memories planning above their heads. 

Yes, that what she had to do after the meeting. But for the moment, she had to try and concentrate on the debriefing. 

The whole meeting Wyatt couldn’t concentrate. All he could think about was how he had royally screwed up. How could he be stupid enough to practice his speech that close to Lucy. She was in the same building. She could have walked in any moment.   
And she did. And she had heard him he was sure of it. But why had she reacted that way? Did she really not want to move in with him? He thought they were at a good place in their relationship after their almost six months of dating. Plus, he knew she didn’t really like her apartment since it was too far from Mason’s and was situated in a sketchy neighbourhood. She had chosen it out of necessity rather than because she loved it, and Wyatt knew that she couldn’t wait to get out of there. Some of her boxes were still unpacked, a rather obvious clue that she wasn’t planning on staying there forever. 

He really thought that moving in together was the next step in their relationship. Nothing was keeping them apart anymore; not his guilt towards Jessica’s murder nor her ties to that Dr Noah Rittenhouse (what a shock that had been for Lucy…).

Wyatt thought there must have been something he overlooked because there he was, seating right next to his girlfriend who kept staring straight ahead of her, trying not to look at him, while he was fidgeting in his pocket with a key she obviously didn’t want. 

The situation made the meeting feel like it lasted two years instead of two hours. He could sense that agent Christopher was under the impression that something was off, but if it was the case, she kept quiet and Wyatt was grateful.

It finally came to an end when the conversation started running in circles, people not really having any other idea as to what patterns Emma seemed to be following and all tired of feeling useless. 

Lucy and Wyatt left together in an uncomfortable silence and both walked back to Wyatt’s car since he had given her a lift the very same morning. Lucy sat in the passenger seat, put on her seatbelt and stared straight ahead while Wyatt took his place behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition. The motor roared to life, but Wyatt immediately turned it off.

“Lucy we need to talk,” he said at the same time then Lucy opened her mouth to say; “I have to ask you something,”

They both chuckled in nervousness.

“You go ahead,” Wyatt said, hoping that what Lucy was about to ask would put some light on what he clearly had missed. 

“You want me to move in with you,” Lucy said, not as a question, but rather as a statement, indicating she had heard every word of Wyatt’s speech earlier.

“Yes, but you don’t want to,” Wyatt replied with the same tone than Lucy had used.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, trying to think about the best way to express her feelings. 

She didn’t know how Wyatt could think she didn’t want to move in with him. She was just scared that they weren’t ready for that. That he wasn’t in this as much as she was. She had never lived with any other guy before. It really meant a lot to her and she just didn’t want it to be mistake. It would hurt too much to ruin what they had. But at the same time it would hurt even more to live with him for years and then realized she had never been enough, only a pale comparison to Jessica’s memory.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just… I need to ask you something and I need you to be totally honest with me because I prefer to know it now then in a couple of years when it well be even harder to hear,” she blurted out before she ran out of courage.

“What is it Lucy? You know you can tell me anything,” Wyatt declared, taking Lucy’s hand in his. He really didn’t know what was bothering her, what was preventing her from saying yes to something he thought they both were ready for.

“Am I just going to replace Jessica in your life?” she asked in a whisper, before turning to Wyatt and changing her tone, “I know it seems selfish and it is. But I really need to know it because I don’t want to wake up next to you one day with you telling me that you still miss her and that I am not enough. I don’t want you to resent me,”

Wyatt’s heart broke, “Oh Lucy,”

“It’s okay Wyatt, I just want to know the truth,”

“I could never resent you Lucy and you’re so much more than a replacement for Jess. She was my wife, my first love, yes. And I did try to get her back, but it was mostly because I owed it to her, not for me. She deserved to live. But now I can accept that she is gone. I’ll never forget her, but I know that she is my past. And I’m done living in the past. I love you Lucy and you are my present. I want to move in with you. Not to fill a void, but because I want to share my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every day and come home to you at night. That’s what I want. I love you,” he declared, looking straight in her eyes throughout his whole speech.

A speech to which Lucy responded by having her eyes filled with tears and her heart beating wildly because of the emotions.

“I’m sorry for doubting you,” Lucy cried through her tears, “I love you too and yes of course I want to move in with you!”

And with that Wyatt reached in his pocket and finally gave her the key. A key she accepted with joy. She was now in peace with the fact that Jessica was a memory to be cherished and not something to dwell on. 

They were going to live together and she couldn’t dream of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
